


Apologies

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [143]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean's toxic behavior, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 10 AU, dean negative, demon dean (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In season ten, Benny's there when Dean chases his brother through the Bunker with a hammer.</p><p>And he's decidedly not impressed with how Dean acts afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: as a vampire, Benny drinks (bagged) blood. Mentions of demon Dean and events of season nine and ten. This is Dean negative and is pretty clear that Dean is toxic here.

Sam flinches. Again. Benny’s had it up to _here_  with it, with everything. With Dean being _there_  all the time. Sure, the guy’s recently been cured of demonhood, he probably needs a little comfort. But his clinging is driving Sam to the edge. With the way he calls Sam Sammy, like he hadn’t done that a week ago while chasing Sam around with a hammer. 

“Sam,” Benny asks, trying to make his voice as pleasant as he can. “Would’ya be so kind to grab me a blood bag?”

It’s kind of become their thing, feeding each other. Sam picks up Benny’s blood, even warms it up for him a lot of the time. Benny makes most of Sam’s meals. It’s kind of sweet, in its way, them taking care of each other.

Sam stands up, and Dean smirks. “Yeah, Sammy, go be a good little housewife,” he says. And the thing is, Benny is positive Dean means it to be a joke. Brotherly teasing, maybe.

If only he didn’t chase Sam with a hammer two weeks ago. And not say a word after.

Sam flinches but leaves the room. “I do most’a the cookin’, ‘round here,” Benny says mildly, knowing Sam can still here him. When he’s positive Sam’s out of earshot, he changes tone.

“You’re gonna change that attitude real quick, brother,” he says.

“Whattya mean?” Dean asks, almost lazily.

“I mean everythin’,” Benny snaps. “Ya unable to see the way Sam flinches when ya so much as look at him, nevermind talk like that?”

“It’s a joke,” Dean says.

“ _You_  think it’s a joke. That don’t make it one.”

“This is how we are. I’m just making things normal again.”

“Brother, you forfeited normal when you lost your shit, took Crowley’s lead, got that damn Mark, shut out your brother, an’ chased him with a hammer. Sorry, but it ain’t happenin’.”

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Dean snaps, clearly frustrated.

“Apologize?” Benny says dryly.

“We’re Winchesters.”

“An’ it won’t kill ya. Promise. Might even give ya your brother back. No promises, but better than this, yeah?”

Sam walks back in, Benny’s special mug in one hand. He stops in the doorway, looking between them. “I miss something?” He asks.

Dean’s tight-lipped still, and Benny glares at him still. At least Dean heard him. Maybe he’s thinking about it.

“Nothin’,” Benny says. “Thanks, _Cher_.”

He takes the mug but kisses Sam before taking a sip. “Hey, wanna watch a movie or somethin’?” He asks. The implication hangs in the air; Dean is not invited.

Sam smiles widely at him, more open than he’s been in hours. “Sure thing. C’mon.”

Benny lets Sam take his hand and drags him off, throwing Dean a sharp look over his shoulder while he goes.

Dean will come around or he won’t. But until then, Benny’s going to do his best to ease Sam through this, to take care of him, to make this as easy and painless as possible for him. 


End file.
